


Sex and Spontaneous Marriage Proposals

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy Steve, Snarky Danny, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve McGarrett, accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A long, awkward moment of silence followed, and then Danny asked the question Steve had been dreading. "Did you just... ask me to marry you while we were in the middle of having sex?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not the first person to write about an accidental marriage proposal during sex, and I'm probably not the first person to even write something similar for this pairing.

When Danny topped Steve, he typically grunted and murmured filthy, lascivious things in Steve's ear that would render Steve incoherent and push him over the edge into an intense orgasm. Danny was _amazing_ at dirty talk.

Steve was different.

When Steve was inside Danny, he would be overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of his partner and blurt out lines worthy of the cheesiest romance novel. Danny would joke that sex apparently made Steve really sappy, but that wasn't it. Something about the intimacy of being inside Danny would make Steve let down his walls and share the emotions he always felt without his typical level of restraint.

Right now, Danny was writhing underneath Steve, head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy. His mouth was open as he moaned, and the sunlight from Steve's window shone around Danny's head like a halo.

"God, Danny you look like an angel!" 

Danny snorted. "An angel really close to coming." He groaned when Steve tugged on his cock and rocked upward to meet Steve's thrusts inside him with equal intensity.

Steve couldn't stop staring at Danny's face and the light sheen of sweat that made him glow. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I love you so goddamn much!"

Danny finally opened his eyes. "Love you too, babe."

Seeing the tender, blissful expression in Danny's expression was too much for Steve. He was drowning in Danny's gorgeous blue eyes. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his climax. "Need you, need you so much. Marry me! Please!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Danny's inner walls clenched around Steve's dick as he reached his release, spilling his cum on Steve's hand and his own abdomen.

His heart soaring, Steve kissed Danny and quickly finished inside him. After a few seconds, he pulled back from the kiss and removed himself from Danny, collapsing next to his side.

A long, awkward moment of silence followed, and then Danny asked the question Steve had been dreading. "Did you just... ask me to marry you while we were in the middle of having sex?" 

Steve didn't know how to respond. Danny sounded incredulous, but Steve wasn't sure if he was pissed off or amused. He blushed and covered his face with his hand. "This wasn't exactly what I had planned, but--"

"Wait, you were serious?!" Danny pulled Steve's hand away from his face. "Babe, look at me. Were you serious?"

Steve gulped and met Danny's open, anticipatory gaze. It was so much harder to bare his emotions than it had been just a few minutes ago. "Yeah. I had something really romantic planned too, but you looked so gorgeous just now... I guess I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

Danny grinned and leaned in to peck Steve's lips. "You are such a gooey marshmallow, Steve." He chuckled and leaned back onto the pillow. "Since I didn't really understand what you were saying at the time, this is me saying yes, by the way."

Steve beamed and eagerly leapt from the bed. "I'll go get the ring."

Steve dashed over to the closet and reached for a little box on the top shelf. Danny laughed. "I guess you had to keep it somewhere I couldn't find it."

"Well luckily for me, you're really short." Steve sat down on the bed next to Danny who was sitting propped against a pillow. He opened the box, and slid the platinum ring onto the ring finger of Danny's left hand. He held Danny's hand and kissed him, slow and soft, pouring every ounce of joy and affection he felt into the kiss.

Danny drew back with a smile and cuddled himself into Steve's side. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny and they lay back on the bed, enjoying the closeness. After a few moments, Danny spoke. "Not that I didn't enjoy my proposal, but I think we should go with whatever romantic thing you had planned when we tell people about it."

Steve winced when he imagined telling everyone the real story. "Yeah, they don't need to know everything." He could only imagine the relentless teasing he would get from his ohana if they divulged the truth. Besides, some things were too private to share with others. Steve gazed at his fiancé when he felt Danny's breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of Danny's forehead, wrapped his arm more tightly around his Danno and closed his eyes. _His Danno. Forever._ With that wonderful thought, Steve joined Danny in the land of slumber.


End file.
